Cincin
by citraa
Summary: Cincin peninggalan ibunya itu dapat mengantarkannya kepada seorang pemuda menyebalkan/ "Hey! Sejak kapan aku bertunangan denganmu"/ AU/OOC/ Rnr :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Cincin©Citraa**

**Shikamaru** **Nara** x **Temari**

**Romance, Drama.**

**Rate T**

**AU. Typo(s), IDe Pasaran. OOC.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar butik di Konoha Street akan mengadakan diskon besar besaran sore ini, bagaimana jika kita kesana, hari ini juga jadwal kita berbelanja?" Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda meminum segelas milkshake.

"Ayo! Btw, tugas ospek kalian sudah selesaikan?" Gadis bercepol sibuk mengiris steaknya, kemudian memasukkan steak itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Senangnya. Aku ingin memiliki tas gucci model terbaru." Kali ini, gadis berambut merah muda berbicara setelah menghabiskan cheese cakenya.

"Kau benar Sakura, tas gucci terbaru memang menggoda."

"Kau mau ikut, Temari?" tanya Sakura menatap kearah temannya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Disana ada toko buku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah aku ikut."

"Hey Temari, gantilah penampilanmu itu, kenapa masih seperti preman, kita sudah kuliah Temari."

"Biarkan saja Ino, aku lebih suka seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak tertarik dengan pernak pernik wanita sih? Kau wanita atau bukan?"

"Aku lebih tertarik apabila pembicaraan kalian tadi tentang gigs band hardcore. Apalagi jika ada band _Madball_** ,**datang ke Konoha."

"Dasar tidak nyambung!" omel gadis bercepol.

"Ayo guys, kita berangkat sekarang." Ino mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari tas setelah mereka membayar pesanan, mereka segera melaju meninggalkan kafe.

Di perjalanan teman-temannya masih terus aja mengoceh tentang pentingnya menjadi wanita tulen, dan itu membuat Temari kesal.

"Cincinku bagus kan?" Temari menunjukan sebuah cincin kepada teman-temannya berharap teman-temannya berhenti mengoceh mengenai hal menyebalkan itu.

"Waw indah sekali." Puji Tenten sambil menatap cincin itu. "Tapi kok disebelah kanan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Temari berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Tenten.

"Tidak." jawab Tenten cepat. Temari sedikit aneh dengan pernyataan temannya barusan,

"Temari, kau masih bermain skateboard dan masih menjadi drummer?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Temari yakin sambil menatap cincinnya lagi. Mereka akhirnya sampai di Konoha Street. Ketiga temannya segera berlari masuk kedalam butik, dan berburu baju, sementara Temari menggambil tempat duduk dan membaca novelnya sambil sedikit memamerkan cincin barunya.

"Errr Temari. Kau tidak tau arti menggunakan cincin di jari manis sebelah kanan?" gadis bercepol mengomentari kelakuan temannya yang sedari tadi memamerkan cincin barunya.

"Memangnya aku peduli! Cincin ini peninggalan ibuku. Terlalu berharga jika dipakai disebelah kiri." Gadis bersurai pirang masih tetap ngotot mempertahankan argumennya dan posisi cincin yang masih setia berada di jari manisnya. Dia baru saja menemukan cincin itu, cincin yang selalu dikenakan almarhum ibunya. Saat pemakaman ibunya setahun yang lalu cincin itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari kotak perhiasan. Temari yang panik kemudian mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah dan ternyata cincinnya ada di kalungnya sendiri. Kurang ajar. Temari menyayangi ibunya melebihi apapun, begitu juga denga kedua adiknya, dan jangan lupakan ayahnya—Sabaku Rei. Cincin itu selalu mengingatkan Temari kepada ibunya. Ibunya pasti bangga, karena dia memakai cincin itu.

"Tapi, kau belum bertunangan kan?" Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda memperhatikan cincin yang sedari tadi temannya pamerkan. Cincin itu memang indah, pantas saja Temari begitu mengaguminya.

"Tentu saja Temari belum bertunangan, lihat saja kelakuannya yang tomboy itu. Para pria pasti akan lari tunggang langgang dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Temari karena sudah berani merayunya." Kali ini gadis bersurai merah muda ikut bersuara. Temari hanya diam saja menanggapi pernyataan temannya.

"Berisik." Temari memilih membaca novel miliknya, sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk berputar mencari baju dan berteriak histeris apabila menemukan baju yang unik dan err, murah tentunya. Mereka sedang berada di butik yang pertama, dan mungkin saja akan ada butik kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Berbelanja di butik seminggu sekali adalah rutinitas bagi teman-temannya, tapi tidak untuk Temari. Dia memandang jijik pada pakaian yang di jual di butik itu, terlalu seksi mungkin. Apakah tidak ada kaos berwarna hitam dengan tulisan-tulisan "_Hardcore Still Live" "Keepers of The Faith" "True till Death" _disini? Andaikan saja, kaos yang menjadi favorite Temari itu ada dijual disini, tentu saja Temari sudah bersemangat membeli baju itu dan mengoleksi stiker band favoritnya.

"Temari, dress ini sepertinya cocok jika disandingkan dengan cincinmu." Sakura menunjukan dress yang pendek―ralat, terlampau pendek bagi Temari.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Temari masih terus membaca novelnya. Sebuah novel horror, Temari memang menyukai novel horror, criminal, dan novel sejenisnya. Dia tidak suka novel yang terlalu cengeng. Menurut Temari hidup itu dibawa santai kayak dipantai. Kegiatan Temari terhenti kembali, saat melihat teman-temannya keluar dari kamar ganti, memakai berbagai macam dress. Ini sudah hampir sepuluh kali teman-temannya itu mencoba baju, apa mereka tidak capek?

"Temari, ini bagus tidak untukku?" Sakura berputar untuk menunjukan ke Temari betapa sempurnanya gaun yang dia pakai itu.

"Ya. Ya, itu bagus Sakura," Temari merasakan tenggorokannya kering, sepertinya dia butuh sesuatu yang segar.

"Kau sudah mengatakan berpuluh-puluh kali." Komentar Ino yang masih asyik memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahmu tidak akan berubah, Ino.

"Aku haus, aku mau beli minum." Temari memasukan novelnya kedalam tas ransel coklat miliknya.

"Ah baiklah, Temari, nanti menelpon kalau sudah membeli makanan, kami masih harus mengunjungi, empat- eh tidak tidak lima." Sakura terlihat menggerakkan jari-jarinya, dia mencoba memastikan butik-butik yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Tujuh, Sakura." Tenten masih terus berkutat dengan baju cina yang sangat cocok dengan rambut cepolnya.

"Sembilan! kalian melupakan Paris Boutiqe dan Shopliquic!" Ino muncul dari kamar ganti dan memasukan baju yang baru saja mereka coba kedalam kantong belanja yang disediakan butik itu.

"Ah terserah kalian saja!Telepon aku jika sudah selesai. Aku ingin membeli beberapa novel, semoga saja kalian ingat kalau aku akan lupa waktu jika sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa." Temari keluar dari butik itu. Boots berwarna coklat kayu, tas ransel, kemeja kebesaran tanpa dikancing dengan dalaman berwarna hitam dengan tulisan sangar sudah menjadi icon fashion seorang Temari. Tentu saja hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan teman-temannya yang sangat menggemari dress dengan berbagai model, yang menurut mereka sangat lucu. Gaya tomboy Temari mungkin saja tercipta karena adik-adik lelakinya yang sangat menyukai musik _hardcore_. Temari kembali melihat cincin yang ada di jemarinya. Ah, kenapa dia sangat senang melihat cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya walaupun hal itu membuat teman-temannya heboh. Menurut orang-orang di Konoha memakai cincin di jari manis sebelah kanan berarti sudah bertunangan atau menikah. Temari hanya menganggap rumor yang beredar itu hanya sekedar angin lalu.

Temari tersenyum saat melihat novel bertajuk pembunuhan terpajang disebuah rak buku, dia membaca sipnosis buku-buku tersebut, jika dia tertarik dengan sebuah novel, dia akan memasukannya ke dalam kantung belanja. Setelah puas berkeliling, Temari menuju ke kasir dan membayar novel-novelnya. Temari memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat tidak ada satupun pesan dari teman-temannya. Dasar! Teman-temannya memang menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu jika sudah memasuki sebuah butik, untung saja disini ada toko buku, kalau tidak Temari mungkin sudah membusuk karena terlalu lama menunggu teman-temannya. Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Yatai_ yang berada diseberang jalan. Menikmati kelopak bunga yang berguguran. Sekarang memang musim semi. Indahnya. Temari memesan _Yakitori_, _Ramen_, dan _Kakinogori _dengan versi jumbo tentunya. Setelah makan, Temari kembali memeriksa ponselnya ternyata teman-temannya juga belum selesai. Oh Tuhan.. Temari melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disebuah kursi yang berada didekat sebuah taman kecil, mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Tenten.

"Kalian lama sekali." Temari berkata dengan suara nyaring.

'Ah, maaf. 10 menit lagi. Oke? Kau makan dulu saja, nanti aku yang bayar.' Tenten memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"10 menit menurutku itu sama dengan 2 jam. Cih. Menyebalkan." Temari berbicara sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng softdrink yang dibelinya tadi, kemudian meminumnya, karena terlalu bosan, dia memainkan game di ponselnya. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya nampak seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Sepertinya dia lupa telah membeli banyak novel.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru! Hentikan kuapanmu! Cepat temui Tayuya!" Ibu-ibu berambut hitam sibuk menegur anak laki-lakinya yang masih mencoba untuk tidur kembali, "Cepat mandi, dan berkencanlah dengan Tayuya!"

"Tapi bu, aku tidak tertarik dengan dia." Shikamaru menatap ibunya sedikit jengkel, ibunya memang selalu menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan teman kampusnya bernama Tayuya. Tayuya adalah tipe wanita perayu dan cerewet, dan itu sangat merepotkan bagi seorang Shikamaru.

"Oh, apakah gosip itu benar? Kau punya kelainan seksual. Kau penyuka sesama jenis? Kau homo?" Ibu itu menanyai sederet pertanyaan itu tanpa jeda, mendekati anaknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ibu! Gosip itu palsu! Aku dan Chouji bukan homo!" Shikamaru berteriak depresi, ini semua karena Naruto. Gara-gara Naruto-lah dia di cap homo oleh teman-teman satu kampusnya. Naruto sialan, umpatnya kesal.

"Oh ya? Ehm, kalau begitu, buktikan pada ibu. Bawa wanita kesini, dan perkenalkan dia ke ibu dan ayah sebagai kekasihmu, dengan begitu ibu tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan Tayuya." Ibu Shikamaru- Yoshino Nara, kemudian pergi dari kamar anak lelakinya. Shikamaru mencoba mengusir kantuknya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap Shikamaru segera turun menemui wanita penggoda itu.

"Chikaaaa-kyunnnn." panggilnya dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Shikamaru ingin muntah.

"Ck, _Mendokusai._" Desisnya kesal. Dia kesal melihat panggilan wanita itu untuk dirinya. Hey! Namanya bukan Chikamaru. Dasar wanita sok imut.

"Shika, pergilah sebelum malam." Yoshino Nara keluar dengan senyuman mautnya. Shikamaru hanya bergumam 'hn' dan menggambil kunci mobilnya.

'Tante sayang, akyu pergi dulu ya." Tayuya tersenyum kemudian menyusul Shikamaru.

"Chikaa-kyun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada manjanya. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit risih.

"Terserah." Ucapnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Konoha street, kudengar toko-toko disana menjual baju-baju model terbaru."

Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya menuju Konoha Street―pusat tempat berbelanja di Konoha. Berbagai macam jenis toko ada di jalan itu. Setelah sampai di Konoha Street, Shikamaru segera menuju ke Yatai, tanpa memperdulikan Tayuya yang mencoba bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Kalau kau mau belanja, belanja saja sendiri, aku mau makan. Aku lapar."

"Aku ikut Chika-kyunn." Tayuya mencoba menggandeng Shikamaru kembali, tapi Shikamaru kembali menepisnya.

Shikamaru terus mencoba menyelamatkan lengannya dari Tayuya. Selesai mereka makan, Tayuya mengajak Shikamaru untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Shikamaru tahu Tayuya mendekatinya hanya karena uang, hal itulah yang membuat dia tidak menyukai gadis berambut merah itu.

"Chika-kyun ayoo." Tayuya masih mencoba menarik lengan Shikamaru.

"Hey! Namaku bukan Chika! kau jangan dekati aku lagi." Shikamaru menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada gadis yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya Tante Yoshino sudah setuju kalau kita pacaran?" Tayuya menatap wajah Shikamaru yang kesal. Shikamaru sudah berkata ratusan kali kalau dia tidak menyukai wanita itu, tapi kenapa Tayuya keras kepala? Apakah kepalanya terbuat dari batu?

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya menuju ke bangku yang di duduki wanita dengan model rambut ikat satu dicepol tinggi,berantakan, dan hanya dia pengunjung di taman itu. Walaupun gayanya seperti preman, tapi wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aha! Otak cerdasnya mendapat sebuah ide licik.

"Kau lihat wanita itu?" Shikamaru menunjuk wanita yang masih membaca sebuah novel.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Chika-kyun?" tanya Tayuya heran.

"Dia itu tunanganku!" Shikamaru berkata asal. Oh sialan, dia keceplosan! Karena terlalu semangat ingin membuat Tayuya menjauh dia malah mengaku-ngaku orang lain sebagai tunangannya, padahal, awalnya dia hanya ingin berkata bahwa gadis itu adalah pacarnya.

Shikamaru mendekati wanita itu, mengambil novelnya, kemudian mengajak wanita itu berdiri dan merangkulnya.

"Kau lihat? Dia ini tunanganku. Namanya Terumi. Terumi kenalkan ini, Tayuya." Shikamaru masih merangkul wanita itu. Dia memang memberikan nama wanita itu asal. Wanita itu melotot, kemudian memasang wajah kesal.

"Hey!" Wanita itu berteriak, tapi tidak mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Shikamaru. Pandangan Shikamaru tertuju kearah cincin yang ada di jari manis wanita itu. Sebuah kebetulan yang bagus Shikamaru. Oh terimakasih Kami-sama.

"Hey juga. Hehe maaf ya terlambat sayang." Shikamaru mencoba memberikan tatapan memohon kepada wanita itu. Tetapi sepertinya wanita itu tidak mengerti.

"Terlambat apa? Kau ini tidak―"

"Maafkan aku tidak menepati janji ya sayang."

"Hey aku ini bukan―"

"Bukan wanita yang tidak ada kerjaan ya. Aku tau kau sibuk." Shikamaru cepat-cepat memotong ucapan wanita itu, dan akan terus memotong ucapannya sebelum wanita itu menghancurkan rencananya.

"Apa ini? Kau dan wanita―"

"Dia yang selalu mendekatiku, sayang." Shikamaru menunjuk Tayuya. "Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu." Shikamaru mencium pipi wanita asing disampingnya. 'Sebuah acting yang bagus,Shika' batinnya bangga. Andai saja ada produser yang melihat actingnya ini pasti akan langsung mengontraknya untuk sebuah film. Ah kau terlalu percaya diri, Shikamaru.

"Chika-kyun, wanita ini?" Tayuya menunjuk wanita itu, "Kau! Kenapa kau merebut Chika-kyunku!" Tayuya berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh wanita itu.

"Siapa yang merebut Chika-mu, dia sendiri yang mendatangiku?" Sahutan dari wanita itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum. Jawaban yang bagus.

"Kau lihat ini? Ini cincin pertunangan kami." Shikamaru mengenggam tangan wanita itu dan menunjukan cincin yang berada di jari manis wanita itu. "Maafkan aku sayang, cincinku ketinggalan gara-gara terburu-buru untuk menemuimu." Shikamaru kembali memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kau―"

"Kalian!" Tayuya membentak kedua orang itu kemudian pergi dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

.

Temari masih memainkan ponselnya. Sialan, ini sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu teman-temannya. Temari baru ingat bahwa dia membeli beberapa novel tadi, kemudian membacanya. Temari kaget saat pria yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal, mengambil novelnya kemudian menutupnya. Pria itu dengan tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Temari yang kaget tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ucapan gila pria itu membuat jantungnya hampir lepas. Dia mengaku tunangan Temari dihadapan pacarnya. Apakah pria itu sudah gila? Apalagi dia seenak jidatnya mengganti namanya menjadi Terumi. Cih, enak saja mengganti nama yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh orang tuanya. Lebih gilanya, ucapan Temari selalu dipotong oleh pria itu. Benar-benar pria tidak waras. Pacar pria berambut nyentrik ala nanas itu pergi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Temari bisa melihat air mata wanita berambut merah itu membasahi wajah wanita itu. Setelah wanita itu pergi Temari melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hey! Siapa kau!" Bentak Temari kasar, pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja mencium pipinya.

"Aku Shikamaru. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Pria bernama Shikamaru itu pergi meninggalkan Temari.

"Dasar gila!" umpatnya kesal. Kekesalan Temari berakhir setelah telepon masuk dari Tenten. Indahnya dunia, saatnya pulang. Temari sepertinya tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian aneh ini.

.

.

.

Shikamaru merutuki kebodohannya mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah tunangannya. Pasti Tayuya akan mengadu ke ibunya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Shikamaru akan mendapat masalah besar. Pertama, Ibu Shikamaru pasti akan mengomel karena telah melakukan pertunangan siri karena telah bertunangan tanpa restu orang tua. Bahkan, ibunya sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa wanita yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Yang kedua, karena Tayuya sudah mengetahui wajah gadis itu sebagai tunangannya, berarti dia harus memperkenalkan gadis yang sama ke ibunya, berarti tidak ada peran pengganti disini dan artinya **kiamat** Shikamaru! . Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang berharap gadis itu masih ada disana. Dia ingin meminta bantuan ke gadis―yang tidak ia ketahui namanya― sekali lagi, tapi sayang gadis itu tidak ada disana. Bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Ini apaaa? xD huehueheu ide ini didapet pas kuliah Bahan Korosi tadi *gak nyambung* oh yaaa fic-fic lain yang belum diupdate sabar ya. Citraa lagi stress laporan numpuk, satu minggu 3 pratikum *malah curhat* adakah yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine *digebukin massal* eh salah salah. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: hmm OOC, dan ada typo yang gak kepantau mata saya.

.

.

.

Drrttt..Drrt..

"Siapa ini yang menelepon? Dasar penganggu orang tidur. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku besok masuk jam 6 pagi," Dengan mata terpejam Temari mengambil BlackBerry-nya, "Wooo." ucapnya sambil menguap.

"Temariiiiiiii!" pekik penelepon dengan nada lebay. Sontak saja kedua mata Temari melebar. Sialan, untung saja jantungnya tidak terlepas.

"Apa? Aku tidak tuli, Ino!" bentak Temari, akibat teriakan Ino, kantuk Temari sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Hahaha aku tau kau sudah tidur. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan ucapanku dengan baik," Ino berkata dengan riang, "Ada info baru untuk ospek besok, aku baru saja melihatnya, ayo cek website kampus. Ada tambahan atribut yang harus dikenakan besok. Sudah yaa."

Tut..Tut..

Temari mendengus kesal. Ino mematikan sambungan teleponnya, sepertinya dia sudah tahu bahwa Temari pasti akan membujuk Ino dengan jurus ampuhnya untuk membuatkan tugas ospek. Dengan langkah sepoyongan,Temari menuju laptopnya yang ternyata masih menyala di meja belajar kayunya. Dasar tugas kurang ajar, mengapa masuk kuliah harus merepotkan seperti ini sih? membawa ini lah, membawa itu lah, memakai atribut inilah, itulah. Temari segera mengetikkan alamat situs kampusnya, dan sepertinya rasa kantuk kembali menyerang.

**PENGENALAN KEHIDUPAN KAMPUS**

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA.**

**Senin, 3 September 2012**

**Pengenalan Kehidupan Kampus di Universitas.**

**-Mahasiswa Baru diwajibkan memakai seragam SMA.**

**-Wajib memakai COCARD dengan logo Universitas Konoha**

**-Untuk Mahasiswa Baru yang wanita diwajibkan untuk kepang dua dan memakai pita warna. Adapun warna pita sesuai dengan program studi.**

**-Merah untuk Fakultas Hukum.**

**-Hijau untuk Fakultas Pertanian.**

**-Putih untuk Fakultas Ekonomi.**

**-Kuning untuk Fakultas Seni.**

**-Biru untuk Fakultas Kedokteran.**

**-Abu-Abu untuk Fakultas Teknologi Industri.**

**-Ungu untuk Fakultas Teknologi Mineral.**

"Sialan! Apa-apaan ini! Ungu? Itukan warna wanita. Pantas saja Ino senang sekali." Temari menatap sebal, apa pihak Universitas mau membuat Temari malu? Cih. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah. Sampai kiamat pun Temari tidak akan pernah mau mengepang dua rambutnya apalagi memakai pita berwarna ungu.

**-Membawa buku yang harus diisi penuh dengan tanda tangan panitia.**

**-Mahasiswa Baru dilarang membawa barang-barang lain, selain buku, makanan, uang saku kurang dari 100 Yen.**

**Untuk barang bawaan PKK tingkat fakultas dan jurusan akan diumumkan sesudah acara PKK Universitas besok. **

**Terimakasih.**

"Tambahannya hanya cocard, dan pita. Lebih baik aku tidur, daripada membuat tugas ospek yang sama sekali tidak penting ini. Fufufu." Selang 5 menit kemudian, Temari sudah melesat ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Temari-_Neeee!_" Teriak pria berambut merah yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, mengetuk dengan kasar kamar Temari, karena tak ada jawaban, pria berwajah datar itu membuka pintu kamar kakaknya yang ternyata tidak terkunci, "kebiasaan buruk," ucap pria itu,kemudian menatap heran kakaknya yang masih bergelung manja didalam selimut.

"Temari-Neee, kau tidak ospek?" Pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan badan kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hmm, aku masih mengantuk, Gaara." Temari kembali berniat masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Terserah, ini sudah jam 6 pagi." Pemuda bertato 'ai' itu menyerah, memang sangat sulit membangunkan kakaknya. Gaara kemudian meninggalkan kamar bernuansa kuning gading itu. Mungkin saja, Temari tidak mau mengikuti ospek, mengingat betapa urak-urakan kakaknya itu.

"Masih jam 6 pagi, tenang saja." Temari bergumam sendiri, dia tidak menyadari adiknya sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kemudian hening.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"APAAAAAAA? JAM 6 PAGI? AAAAAAH TERLAMBATTT TERLAMBATTTT!" Temari berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandinya. Setelah mandi, Temari mencari seragam SMA didalam lemari besar miliknya, tapi nihil, seragam SMA yang dulu dibanggakannya telah raib. Apakah ada pencurian yang baru saja terjadi di kamarnya? tapi ini konyol, mengapa yang hilang hanya seragam SMA miliknya? Cih, Temari berdecih kesal, sambil mengenakan kimono mandinya, Temari menuruni tangga, dan melihat Pamannya sedang menyetrika seragamnya dengan lemah lembut.

"Paman. Seragamku. Aku sudah terlambat," teriak Temari nyaring.

"Temari, Paman belum selesai, lihatlah bajunya sama sekali tidak rapi!" Pamannya berkata dengan lembut sambil menunjuk bagian dari seragam SMA Temari yang menurutnya belum rapi.

"Paman, aku sudah terlambat." Ada nada prihatin dari suara sangar Temari. Akhirnya, Paman tersayangnya luluh, dia meletakkan seragam didalam keranjang berisi baju yang sudag di seterika rapi. Temari segera mengambil seragam SMA miliknya, dan berlari menuju kamar, namun baru beberapa langkah, dia sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "Paman, ini kenapa rok? Mana celana olahraga yang biasa aku pakai?" Ya, Temari memang selalu menggunakan celana olahraga saat bersekolah dulu, meskipun dulu dia harus bolak-balik bagian kemahasiswaan. Tapi, hal itu tidak masalah bagi Temari daripada harus memakai rok. Sekarang, celana olahraga kebanggaannya raib dan parahnya raib disaat dia sudah terlambat seperti ini.

"Celana olahraga mu yang sudah bolong dibagian lututnya itu?" tanya Yashamaru-Paman Temari. Temari hanya mengangguk, dia terlambat kenapa semuanya tambah dipersulit seperti ini?

"Oh celana yang itu, Paman nyatakan celana itu sudah pensiun. Celana olahragamu sudah resmi menjadi bagian kain pel keluarga kita. Itu sama sekali tidak steril, Temari. Bagian lubang di celana itu bisa memasukkan berbagai kuman dan penyakit."

"PAMAAN!" Temari hanya mengelus dada, berbagai umpatan mungkin saja dia keluarkan tapi dia sadar, dia tidak mungkin memaki pamannya sendiri. Matanya tertuju kepada celana panjang yang baru saja selesai disetrika oleh Pamannya. Memang, semua urusan yang menyangkut pakaian diambil alih Yashamaru, walaupun ada pelayan, tapi Yashamaru selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk keponakan tersayangnya. Yashamaru sudah menganggap Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara seperti anaknya sendiri, semenjak sang kakak yang notabene adalah ibu mereka bertiga, meninggal dunia. Yashamaru merasa kasihan dengan mereka di usia yang masih cukup muda mereka harus kehilangan kasih sayang dari ibu mereka. Ayah mereka juga sibuk bekerja sehingga intensitas bertemu ayah dan anak itu menjadi berkurang. Secepat kilat, Temari mengambil celana itu dan meletakkan roknya diatas keranjang, kemudian berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Temari, itu celana Kankuro!" Teriak Yashamaru nyaring, tapi Temari tidak peduli, walaupun harus mempertaruhkan tingkat kejantanan adiknya hari ini. Maafkan kakakmu ini ya, Kankuro.

Temari bergegas memakai tasnya dan menenteng tas berisi skateboard. Dia ada latihan skateboard sore ini, dan Temari sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bolak-balik dari kampus-rumah-tempat latihan skateboard.

"Skateboard...motor... skateboard..motor sajalah, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menaiki skateboard, aku sudah terlambat setengah jam." Temari segera menyambar kunci motor besarnya, memakai helm dan bergegas menuju kampus.

Sesampainya dikampus, Temari mengikat rambut pirangnya menjadi rambut cepol tinggi agak berantakan, dan bergegas menuju auditorium Universitas Konoha.

"HEH! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA ?" Wanita berambut merah berkacak pinggang, menarik bahu Temari dengan kasar. Gerakan itu spontan saja menghentikan langkah Temari.

"Kau kan punya jam, lihat saja sendiri." Temari dengan santai menjawab bentakan perempuan itu. Ya, walaupun dia sedikit agak jengkel karena telah dibentak dan ditarik dengan kasar.

"ASTAGA! BERANI SEKALI KAU! KAU INI MASIH MAHASISWA BARU. MANA COCARDMU!" Teriak wanita berambut merah dan memakai almameter berwarna hijau lumut khas Universitas Konoha.

"Kalau ngomong tidak usah teriak bisa tidak? Cocardku ketinggalan." Masih dengan nada santai, Temari membalas pernyataan seniornya itu. Temari melihat banyak sekali mahasiswa baru yang terlambat dan mereka memakai atribut yang di wajibkan. "Ck,pembodohan." dengus Temari kesal. Para mahasiswa baru itu menundukan kepala saat dibentak oleh senior-senior sombong dan sok berkuasa itu.

"KAU! CEPAT PUSH-UP 10 KALI!" Teriak wanita itu (lagi) Temari menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Temari yakin apabila dia terlalu lama berada disini, dia bisa mengalami tuli mendadak.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Temari menantang wanita yang berada dihadapannya itu. Cih, memangnya dia takut?

Para senior yang bertugas menangani mahasiswa baru yang terlambat serentak mendatangi Temari dan wanita berambut merah itu karena mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang ini.

"Ada apa ini Karin? Mengapa kau emosi?" Pemuda berambut orange, bergaya urak-urakan dan jangan lupakan tindiknya, benar-benar seperti preman.

"Kau lihat Pain, mahasiswa baru ini! Benar-benar kurang ajar, lihat saja penampilannya. Tidak memakai cocard, dan kuncir rambut!" Wanita itu berteriak frustasi, sambil menunjuk kearah Temari, sementara Temari hanya bergaya santai dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celana milik kankuro. Mendengar teriakan Karin, spontan saja mahasiswa baru yang sedang di hukum menoleh ke arah mereka, "Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat sana masuk!" bentak wanita bernama Karin itu, secepat kilat mahasiswa baru itu memasuki auditorium Universitas Konoha. Temari sekarang dikerubungi oleh senior-senior yang berwajah sangar. Tenang saja, Temari sama sekali tidak takut kok.

"Haha un, seorang Karin yang terkenal sebagai keamanan tersadis terlihat depresi un." Kali ini pria berambut kuning mengejek wanita berambut merah ini. Sekarang di hadapan Temari ada 4 pria dan 1 wanita dan semuanya senior, sementara Temari sang junior hanya seorang diri. Benar-benar tidak imbang.

"Kalau kalian sudah tidak ada urusan denganku antar aku ke auditoriun sekarang." Ucapan Temari membuat wanita bernama Karin itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau ini punya sopan santun tidak sih?" Cecar Karin tajam sambil menunjuk wajah Temari.

"Apa aku pernah mengeluarkan kata yang tidak pantas?" Jawab Temari cuek.

"Hahaha, menarik sekali Nona, mana cocardmu?" Pain melihat Temari dari atas kebawah, benar-benar tidak ada sisi feminim sama sekali.

"Ketinggalan." Temari menjawab santai.

"Apa kuncir rambutmu juga ketinggalan?" ejek pria berambut putih, sambil menunjuk cepol pada rambut pirang pasir Temari.

"Untuk apa aku menguncir rambutku? Apalagi mengenakan pita. Maaf, aku tidak bisa." jawaban Temari membuat Deidara dan Pain tertawa besar seolah Temari sedang melakukan _stand-up comedy _dihadapan mereka, apa mereka sudah sinting?

"Apa itu dibelakangmu? Bukankan peraturan dilarang membawa benda-benda selain buku, pulpen, dan uang."

"Skateboard, aku harus latihan. Malas kalau harus bolak balik." Temari mulai menatap kesal dengan seniornya ini, benar-benar ingin tahu semua yang ia kenakan.

"Hahaha menarik dan kau dari SMA mana?" ucap pria penuh tindik tadi masih diiringi dengan tawa mengejek.

"Konoha High School 10." Temari kembali menjawab malas. Sialan, kakinya sudah pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Konoha High School 10? Bukankah wanita seragam wanita disana memakai rok? Kenapa kau memakai celana." Lagi-lagi senior yang bernama Pain itu bertanya hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting, menurut Temari.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka hal-hal berbau wanita."

"Heh! Cepat push-up!" Ucapan Karin membuat Temari menaikan alisnya. Memangnya dia siapa, seenak jidatnya menyuruh Temari push-up.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah jam berapa? Dia harus mengikuti PKK." Pria berambut raven yang sedaritadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang sangat bijaksana. Senyum Temari mengembang mendengar perkataan pria raven itu. Selain karena kakinya sudah pegal, dia juga sudah muak dengan wanita bernama Karin ini yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel sambil terus menunjuk wajah dan mendorong bahu Temari.

"Tuh dengar, aku harus mengikuti PKK. Ehm, kau Pain, kan?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk kearah pria penuh tindik tadi. Pertanyaan Temari membuat senior itu menatap Temari tidak percaya. Kau bayangkan saja, juniormu memanggil seniornya dengan sebutan nama tanpa embel-embel '_senpai'_, yang benar saja, "aku bisa titip skateboardku?" sambung Temari sambil menyerahkan skateboard kebanggaannya.

Pain menjawab ucapan Temari dengan senyuman manis, "Tentu saja," kemudian dengan senang hati menerima skateboard Temari. Gadis itu benar-benar menarik, dan sesuai tipenya. Skateboard, dan tatto bergambar langkah-langkah burung terbang di dekat pergelangan tangannya membuat Pain terpukau, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, Temari kemudian berlari memasuki auditorium.

"Heh Itachi, kenapa kau lepaskan dia? Dia sudah kurang ajar! Kau lihat, dia bahkan memanggil Pain tanpa embel-embel _senpai. _Lihat saja akan aku beri pelajaran nanti." Karin mengepalkan tangannya, dia benar-benar kesal dengan mahasiswa baru itu. Lihat saja nanti, mahasiswa itu tidak akan berkuliah dengan nyaman disini, walaupun mahasiswa baru itu berbeda jurusan dengan Karin, itu bukan masalah, Karin akan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai wanita itu.. Karin harus memberi pelajaran kepada mahasiswa baru itu mengenai cara menghormati senior.

"Haha Karin, Karin. Kau bukan tandingannya. Lihat saja gaya berpakaiannya. Dia memang seorang wanita, tapi terlihat seperti seorang preman, dan kau lihat ini, skateboard miliknya didalamnya ada stick drum. Gadis yang keren!" Pain tak henti-hentinya berdecik kagum dengan Temari, sementara Karin memasang wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut kuncir satu seperti nanas melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, dan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat stres. Ya, salahkan saja gadis bernama Tayuya, yang sudah mengadukan semua kepada ibunya. Akibat perbuatan Tayuya, ibunya tak henti-hentinya histeris, memberi ceramah gratis selama hampir satu jam.

'Astaga! Kau sudah bertunangan siri, tanpa memberitahu ibu kau anggap ibu ini apa?'

'Ibu bersyukur ada wanita yang bersedia menjadi tunangan pria pemalas sepertimu!'

'Kau harus mengenalkannya kepada ibu. Dalam waktu seminggu kau tidak mengenalkannya kepada ibu, ibu akan segera mengumumkan pertunanganmu dengan Tayuya'

Ucapan sang ibu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Shikamaru tidak dapat memastikan dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh ibunya tadi malam, terkadang ibunya mengomel, dan terkadang ibunya tertawa sambil memberi selamat. Shikamaru berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar dia bertemu dengan wanita itu, dan yang lebih parahnya dia harus mengenalkan gadis yang ia temui di taman kemarin malam kepada ibunya dalam waktu seminggu, tahu namanya saja tidak. Berkali-kali kata mendokusai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Shika, pengenalan BEM." Naruto, sahabatnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Siapapun masih tidak akan menyangka pemuda yang tidak mempunyai semangat hidup sama sekali ini adalah Ketua BEM tingkat universitas. Shikamaru berhasil menjabat sebagai ketua karena IQ-nya yang diatas rata-rata. Shikamaru yang sedang menempuh jurusan kedokteran umum, semester 5 ini, disebut-sebut akan menjadi dokter termuda penerus sang ayah. Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku adalah seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Ya. Mendokusai."

Langkah Shikamaru memasuki auditorium terhenti saat melihat gadis berambut pirang berjalan dengan gagah. Apa itu wanita yang kemarin? Tapi tidak mungkin. Shikamaru kemudian menepuk keningnya, sialan, saking stresnya wajah wanita itu malah terbayang-bayang.

Setelah acara pengenalan BEM. Para Mahasiswa baru diberi kesempatan untuk mencari tanda tangan panitia. Mahasiswa Universitas Konoha tahun ini memang lebih sedikit dari tahun lalu. Dengan malas, Temari berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya. Terlihat para wanita berkerubung mengelilingi seorang panitia, sepertinya ketua BEM yang tidak Temari ketahui orangnya, wajar saja dia tidak tahu, selama pengenalan BEM dia sibuk tidur dengan lelapnya. Temari langsung teringat Pain, dia kan panitia juga. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk mengantri meminta tanda tangan, Temari pergi mencari Pain sendiri.

"Hoy Pain!" Temari memanggil pemuda bertindik yang sedang duduk bersandar di dekat auditorium bersama teman-temannya, kemudian berlari mendekati rombongan keamanan itu.

Merasa dipanggil gadis yang menurutnya sangat menarik, Pain tersenyum, "Kau yang tadi kan?" hanya mengangguk.

"Dari pagi tadi, kau belum memperkenalkan namamu, un." Pria berambut pirang yang Temari ketahui bernama Deidara mengulurkan tangannya, "Deidara, un." Temari menyambut uluran tangan Deidara.

"Temari." jawabnya singkat.

"Teman-teman perkenalkan kenalkan ini, Temari, mahasiswa baru. Kau jurusan apa?" Pain memperkenalkan Temari kemudian menyuruh Temari untuk duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Pertambangan." Jawabnya santai, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"APA?" Semua senior yang berada disana membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Mengapa histeris?" tanya Temari sambil memasang wajah heran. Mengapa mahasiswa disini aneh-aneh semua sih? gumam Temari sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Itu jurusan khusus laki-laki. Bukan khusus sih, maksudku, jarang sekali wanita yang mengambil jurusan itu. Mungkin di jurusan itu hanya kau wanita satu-satunya." Pemuda berambut lepek berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Temari. Temari hanya bersikap biasa, sambil memasukkan ponsel didalam sakunya.

"Perkenalkan ini teman-temanku, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, dan Hidan."

"Itachi sama sepertimu jurusan Teknik Pertambangan, Zetsu jurusan Agroteknologi, Sasori DKV, Kakuzu jurusan Ekonomi Pembangunan, Hidan jurusan Hukum, sementara aku Kedokteran." Pain memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang lainnya tersenyum ramah membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hm. Baiklah, salam kenal. Apa aku bisa minta tanda tangan kalian semua?" Temari menyodorkan bukunya dengan malas. Sementara, pria bernama Deidara tak henti-hentinya berteriak histeris karena dimintai tanda tangan, seperti artis saja katanya.

"Apa kau tidak takut kepada kami?" Senioryang Temari ketahui bernama Hidan bertanya, jarinya menunjuk kearah mereka satu-satu.

"Takut? Untuk apa aku takut?" Temari melihat para mahasiswa baru menatap dia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Memangnya ada yang salah dia berteman dengan senpai-senpai bergaya preman ini?

"Hey, kami ini keamanan!" Jawaban Itachi membuat Temari mendelik tajam, tatapan Temari seolah berkata terus-salahnya-dimana-ya.

"Mahasiswa baru banyak yang segan dan takut dengan kami, tetapi kau... Kau malah memanggil kami dengan nama. Hebat sekali." Hidan kembali berdecak kagum dengan Temari, apa gadis ini rohnya tertukar dengan roh preman. Demi Jashin, Hidan tidak mengerti..

"Ya. Aku memang hebat. Sudah belum? Aku harus meminta tanda tangan panitia yang lain." Temari mengambil buku yang sudah selesai di tandatangani oleh anggota keamanan itu, "Hah. Aku mana tahu ketua BEM dan panitia-panitia yang lain," desis Temari sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Temari berniat untuk mencari tanda tangan panitia sendiri. Namun, ketika Temari hendak melangkahkan kakinya, suara berat yang Temari ketahui milik Pain berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, "Biar aku antar," ujar Pain sambil memasang wajah datar.

.

Temari menatap bukunya yang sudah penuh dengan tandatangan panitia. Sebenarnya, buku itu bisa penuh bukan karena kerja kerasnya sendiri namun kerja keras Pain yang membantu dirinya. Temari hanya tinggal menunggu Pain meminta tanda tangan rekan-rekannya sesama panitia. Dasar junior kurang ajar.

"Kau tahu wanita berambut merah tadi pagi?" Temari menggeleng sambil melemparkan kaleng minuman dingin ke arah Pain.

"Dia itu ketua keamanan wanita." Pain menyambut lemparan Temari, dengan bersemangat membuka minuman dingin itu, dia memang sudah haus sedaritadi, menatap Temari yang masih memasang wajah cuek. Oh Tuhan wanita ini begitu menarik di mata Pain. Gaya tomboynya, sikap cueknya, benar-benar mempesona seorang Pain. Menurut ramalannya, dia dan gadis ini akan cocok, "dan ditakuti oleh mahasiswa baru, tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, kecuali kau," sambung Pain sambil melemparkan minuman yang telah kosong kedalam tong sampah.

"Kalian salah memilih ketua keamanan kalau begitu haha." Temari tertawa mengejek, yang benar saja wanita yang tadi pagi memarahinya itu ketua keamanan, sama sekali tidak cocok. Dandanan menor, suara cempreng, benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kau hobi main skateboard?"

"Ya. Kau juga?" Pain mengangguk, sementara Temari menepuk bahu Pain dengan nyaring, "Kalau begitu ayo kita main skateboard bersama."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah, dan apa kau drummer, aku melihat stick drum di tasmu?" Pertanyaan Pain disambut anggukan dari Temari. Kemudian seulas senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Pain, menarik. Benar-benar wanita yang menarik, dan wajahnya yang manis menambah nilai plus Temari di mata ketua keamanan ini.

"Genre?" tanya Pain setelah selesai terpesona.

"Hardcore. Aku suka musik cepat. Haha." Tawa nyaring khas Temari terdengar.

"Aku metal."

"Sepertinya hardcore dan metal bisa bersahabat." Canda Temari disambut anggukan Pain.

Temari membuka buku yang berisi tanda tangan miliknya dan memeriksa setiap kolom yang tertera disana, memastikan tidak ada yang kosong. Tapi sepertinya, Temari sedang tidak beruntung hari ini. Satu kolom tanda tangan kosong dengan tulisan "Ketua BEM". Aish, benar-benar menyusahkan saja sih.

"Pain, ketua BEM ini siapa ya?" tanya Temari sambil menunjukan kolom yang kosong di bukunya.

"Oh, Nara Shikamaru, tadi ketika aku meminta tanda tangannya dia sedang ke toilet."

"Orangnya yang mana?"

"Aduh, dia itu rambutnya seperti nanas, ah. Ah itu dia. Panjang umur sekali!" Pain menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang meneguk minumannya. Temari merasa mengenali pemuda itu, tapi dimana? Oh sepertinya Temari harus mengutuk penyakit cepat lupa yang dideritanya.

"Boleh tidak jika aku tidak meminta tanda tangan dia?" Pain mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu, sementara Temari hanya mendengus kesal. Dia bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan ke ketua BEM itu. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang merengek demi mendapatkan sesuatu.

Pain baru menyadari, Temari menggunakan cincin di tangan kanannya. _Wait_, tangan kanan? Itu tandanya gadis tomboy mempunyai pasangan. Ah, kesempatan mendekati wanita ini sepertinya akan pupus.

"Cincinmu bagus." Pain menunjuk cincin yang berada di jari manis Temari. Pujian Pain membuat Temari tersenyum lebar, Temari memang menyukai apabila ada orang yang memuji cincin pemberian ibunya.

"Ini cincin pemberian ibuku." Jawabnya santai sambil menunjukan cincinnya lebih dekat ke wajah Pain.

"Bukan cincin pernikahan?" Ucapan Pain membuat Temari menepuk punggung Pain dengan kasar. Enak saja, dia masih muda dan single, dibilang sudah menikah.

"Tentu saja bukan. Mengapa orang-orang selalu mempersalahkan letak cincinku sih?" Dengus Temari kesal, membuat Pain tertawa nyaring dan sedikit bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menguap, berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata mendokusai. Tangannya juga terasa pegal karena menandatangani ratusan buku milik mahasiswa baru. Hah, benar-benar merepotkan. Masalahnya dengan ibunya saja sudah merepotkan, mengapa harus ditambah lagi? Setelah selesai menandatangani buku mahasiswa baru, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Dia merasa tenggorokannya kering karena berteriak menenangkan mahasiswa baru yang rebutan meminta tanda tangannya.

Saat Shikamaru hendak membuang botol minumannya, pandangan Shikamaru terhenti saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang pasir sedang duduk bersama Pain, sang ketua keamanan pria. Gadis menunjukan cincinnya dengan bangga dihadapan Pain. Gadis itu... Gadis itu yang dia cari... Gadis itu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari amukan ibunya yang sangat menyeramkan, dan yang terpenting selamat dari wanita sok imut bernama Tayuya. Gadis itu ternyata mahasiswa baru..

Oh, _Kami-sama.. _Terimakasih banyak.

"Hey!" Panggilan Shikamaru membuat gadis itu mendelik tajam. Dia masih urak-urakan sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu ketus saat Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban gadis itu membuat Shikamaru hampir terjungkal. Jika melihat dari pertemuan pertama mereka, saat Shikamaru dengan seenak jidat mencium gadis ini didepan Tayuya, wajar saja si pirang ini membencinya.

"Temari, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada pertemuan keamanan. Nanti aku telpon. Aku duluan, Shika." Gadis bernama Temari itu hanya mengangguk singkat, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau lupa? Kemarin, di Konoha Street." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, dan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dengan wajah marahnya. Wajah biasa gadis ini saja sudah cukup menyeramkan, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri betapa menyeramkannya dia dengan wajah marah. Shikamaru hanya perlu berdoa dia akan pulang selamat kali ini.

.

.

.

.

"Oh kau yang seenak jidat menciumku ya, dan yang terpenting, kau mengganti namaku." Temari merasakan alisnya berkedut marah, dia sudah mengingat pria ini dan pria gila ini mengaku sebagai tunangannya.

"Maaf. Aku terpaksa." Ucapan sedih dan sendu dari pria itu, membuat Temari bergumam cengeng, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"Yayaya." Temari menjawab malas sambil meremukan kaleng yang ia terjatuh dari tong sampah, "Oh ya? Kau ketua BEM kan?" Temari patut bersyukur kali ini karena bukan dia yang menghampiri sang ketua BEM terlebih dulu. Oh, kerja yang bagus, Temari.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Jawab Shikamaru cuek. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru berniat untuk meminta bantuan gadis itu. Dia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk menjadi tunangan palsunya, tapi seperti gadis itu masih marah..

"Minta tanda tangan." Dengan kasar Temari memberikan buku itu ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendelik tajam, selain urak-urakan, gadis ini juga cukup kasar. Saat gadis ini meminta tanda tangan, otak Shikamaru terlintas sebuah ide licik.

"Aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku, dengan satu syarat." Wajah penuh kelicikan terukir jelas dari wajah ketua BEM itu.

"Apa?" Ketua itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Temari. Terlalu bertele-tele, pikirnya.

"Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi tunanganku." Ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum licik, membuat mulut Temari menganga lebar. Pria ini benar-benar tidak waras. Tapi, mengapa orang tidak waras bisa menjadi ketua BEM?

"A-Apa? Tidak! _No! Hell! No!_" Jawab Temari lantang, membuat Shikamaru menghentikan senyuman mengerikan miliknya. Shikamaru kemudian mengembalikan buku tanda tangan milik juniornya ini.

"Ayolah. Cincinmu itu sangat membantuku."

"Tidak!"

"Aku bisa dimarahi ibuku. Aku ingin terlepas dari wanita merepotkan."

"Cih, anak mami." Cibir Temari membuat mata Shikamaru terbuka lebar, baru kali ini ada gadis yang mengejek calon dokter termuda ini.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan dapat tanda tangan."

"Yasudah. Memangnya kau artis apa. Tanda tanganmu sama sekali tidak penting." Temari beranjak pergi, namun suara bariton Shikamaru mengagetkannya.

"Buku itu elemen yang sangat penting di dalam PKK ini. Jika itu tidak lengkap maka poin PKK mu tidak sempurna, dan kau akan kesulitan ketika akan wisuda karena poin PKK yang seharusnya tinggi menjadi rendah." Shikamaru mengeluarkan ceramah super panjang miliknya, tak lupa berdoa agar dia berhasil meyakinkan gadis pirang nan kasar ini.

"Bohong!" Teriakan Temari hanya di balas senyuman singkat Shikamaru.

"Aku ketua BEM, dan aku mengetahui semua, jika kau tidak percaya, kau tanya saja Pain." Temari tahu lelaki ini tidak berbohong, namun caranya betul-betul licik. Mengapa hari ini Temari sial sekali? "Poinmu sudah rendah karena tidak memakai atribut lengkap, Nona." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari mengigitkan bibirnya. Cih, dia sudah susah payah masuk di Universitas ini, masa wisudanya harus dibuat sulit sih, dan yang terpenting dia ingin lulus cepat dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri, apalagi program studi yang dipilihnya mempunyai prospek yang vukup bagus ketika lulus. Ah, tidak ada pilihan lain, demi wisuda dan cita-citanya.

"Aish, sial, aku benci mengatakan ini. Iya aku mau menjadi tunanganmu. Puas?" Temari menatap tajam pria itu, tanpa sadar pria berambut nanas itu melompat kegirangan.

Aha, Shikamaru sepertinya harus lebih banyak berterimakasih kepada _Kami-sama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued.**

Haii... Masih adakah yang menanti fic ini. Akakakak xD jadi disini settingnya Temari masih maba.

BEM itu Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa, jadi kayak OSIS gitu, setiap universitas ada ketua BEMnya, fakultas juga. kalau jurusan itu HM (Himpunan Mahasiswa) ketuanya biasanya disebut Ketua HM. Nah, kira-kira seperti itu. Kalau keamanan itu yang tugasnya marah-marahin maba . Biasanya ada ketuanya cuma satu sih, tapi di fic ini citraa bikin dua. Biar Karin kelihatan keren sedikit hehehe..

Dichapter selanjutnya akan ada permusuhan Tayuya dan Temari, dan juga Temari Karin. Soalnya, Karin masih dendam gara-gara Temari ngelawan dia, dan bakalan ada chara-chara baru.

Karena citra onlinenya di handphone, jadi repot aja gitu, balesin review lewat PM, lewat sini aja ya mihihihi.

**Lala-san : **Wkwk iya ini Tayuya emang sok imut banget.. Ini syudah update lochhh *ketularan Tayuya* wkwk #plak. Makasih sudha review:)

**Sisilia-san: **yah. Barutau ya. Emang kok citraa imut-imut gitu wkakaka *dilempar bakiak masal* sudah lanjut sayang..

**Dek ayu: **kata-katanya puitis banget dek.. Mihihihi sudah update dek.. Semoga bisa menghilangkan rasa galaunya lagi ya...

**Sora-san: **heheh udah update nih. Masih penasaran?

**May-san: ** hehehe go ShikaTema xD hehe maaf ya kalau updatenya agak lama. Ini udah update kok hehe

**Nara-nee: **wkwkwk :D #gaktaumaungomongapajadiketaw a aja xD

**dek karimah: **hehehehe udah apdet nih dek..

**Mayra-san: **makasih makasihh.. XD ini udah apdet. Makasih dek sudah difav..

**Yuiiiiiiiiii: **makasih yuiii. Yui kemana aja kok gak pernah nongol sih? *perhatian* satu review anda membuat hati saya tenang #lebay.

**Endah-san: ** hehehe makasiiih. Ini sudah lanjut xD

**Yuri-san: **sudaaah update.. tapi maaf kalau lama ya hehe..

**Melanie Joseph-san: **hehehe makasih sudah menunggu xD ini sudah update.

**Kitty-san : **hehehe yabegitulah hoho. Ini udah update loh Kitty-san heheh xD

See you di chapter selanjutnya :) so, Mind to review?


End file.
